Bandz A Make The Williams Dance
by videogamemang395753
Summary: Disclaimer: THE MAN THEY CALL TRUTH LET ME DO THIS! In Mileena's Lounge, Nina and Anna Williams are here to seduce you, FUTANARI INCLUDED!


Thanks for my man Truth for letting me do this.

* * *

Despite what you might think, Mileena's Lounge in the Netherrealm had some of the biggest crowds in all of the realms, not even the wildest of nightclubs in Earthrealm compared to this. Of course, it attracted many visitors from across the multiverse. Street Fighters, gunslingers, demons, elves, archers, aliens, assassins, dead or not, came to this place, it was a way to relax and to get a good fuck will you were at it. It was loud, chaotic, and a hell of a lot of fun. This was a place where nothing you did in your world mattered, you could be a crazy, mass murder and someone would still fuck you.

What had happened in your universe was irrelevant, the only thing that mattered was the bass pumping out of the speakers and how much alcohol you drink. One of the regulars, Rainbow Mika, sat at a table, another Street Fighter, Karin, was sucking on her huge cock underneath the table.

"FUCK! This can't be your first time sucking a cock, OOOOOOOOOH!" moaned R. Mika as she jizzed into Karin's mouth.

"Maybe it wasn't, maybe it was, I'll not tell," winked Karin.

"Jeez, and her I thought you were a sophisticated lady," R. Mika jokingly responded.

The base stopped and the patrons looked to the stage as a spotlight formed in the middle of it.

Walking onto the stage was Mileena, a microphone in hand. "Welcome back to my Lounge, I hope you've had a wonderful, sex-filled night so far, I'm very excited for our first act of the night," she smiled, "I'll pass it over to DJ Blue Balls to introduce these fine ladies. Time to bring out the stars!"

Mileena left the stage and loud music began playing again. The spotlight went over to the Music Booth with DJ Blue Balls waving to the crowd.

"Well Millz, today we have two of the sexiest fighters coming all the way from the Tekken universe, Their stiff cocks and huge tits will entertain you like no others can, please welcome, Anna and Nina Willaims!"

The spotlight went to the curtain, where Anna and Nina came out. Nina was wearing a skimpy white top, with a purple thong that showed the outline of her huge cock while also showing her nice, juicy ass. On the other hand, Anna was wearing a very short skirt with a tiny red thong underneath and a small bra that could bearly hold back her tits. The Patrons instantly started to stroke themselves upon seeing this great sight.

The sisters met in the middle of the stage and locked lips, slowly removing each other's clothes, Anna's back was up against the pole, but as he hadn't got a signal yet, DJ didn't activate the vibration feature. Soon, all of the sisters' clothes except Nina's thong were in the crowd, much to the delight of the Patrons in the crowd, Anna turned around and smacked her ass, "I'd bet you'd like to fuck this, wouldn't you, sis?" winked Anna, "But first, go down on my cock."

Nina enjoyed the dirty talk and wrapped her lips around her sister's 10-inch shaft, she bobbed her head up and down the huge cock until it was covered in precum, much to the dismay of her sister, Nina took her head off the dick but began stroking it. "You'll have to get me off first," winked Nina as she slowly pulled down her thong. Her nice 9 inch, thick cock was on display, she shoved the head of her dick into Anna's tight ass, causing the Patrons to stroke themselves even faster than they were before.

"AH! FUCK!" Anna yelled as Nina's cock head penetrated her.

The sound of skin slapping skin echoed across the stage and the whole building for that matter, "Oh fuck!" moaned Nina, pounding Anna's tight ass walls harder will also stroking her sister's monster cock. "Yeah! Fuck me harder sis!" moaned Anna, enjoying the hard pounding from her sister. Nina could start to feel Anna's tight walls closing in on her cock.

"I'm going to cum!"

Both of them came at the same time, the Patrons came as well, cum splattering all over the two sexy ladies. The two got up and began stroking each other's dicks, both of them moaning in ecstasy as they neared their climax. During the jerk off, they began fondling each other's breasts and moaning loudly, "FUCK!" the screamed, cumming all over each other's chest and face. Their lips locked again, both of them tasting the delicious cum from the other's mouth and tongue. After the lip lock stopped, Anna seductively whispered, "Hey, I have an idea, put your legs around the pole."

Nina did just that, putting her legs around the pole, with her balls touching it. Anna signalled to DJ Blue Balls, who knew exactly what she had to do. As the pole began to vibrate, Anna put her hands on Nina's ass cheeks and began to fondle, she then put her face into them and started to eat Nina's ass, her tongue going in and out of her tight hole, "Yeah! Eat my ass!" moaned Nina, the vibrating pole increasing the pleasure tenfold. Eventually, Anna stopped eating Nina's ass and moved on to fucking the tight hole.

"YEAH FUCK ME HARDER!" screamed Nina as Anna also jerked off her cock.

"Fuck! I'm going to cum!" moaned Anna as she unleashed her warm, hot seed into Nina's ass with Nina spraying cum all over both of them due to the handjob.

The two cum-covered girls collected the money on the stage and walked through the curtain.


End file.
